This invention relates to telescopes, and more particularly to a telescope assembly which includes a telescope and a stand supporting the telescope on the ground incorporating a number of novel features rendering the assembly easy to use, precise in the manner in which adjustments are made in the telescope assembly, and flexible in operation, in the sense of providing a number of adjustments not present in comparable telescope assembles known to date. The telescope assembly is a precision instrument, with excellent drive accuracy and stability, but nevertheless is relatively easily broken down with a minimum number of tools to compact the assembly and ready it for transport from one location to another.
An object of the invention is to provide, therefore, an improved telescope assembly including a telescope and a stand for supporting the telescope on the ground, incorporating features rendering the assembly easy to use and versatile in operation.
Another object is to provide, in an Newtonian-type telescope, what is referred to as a nose which mounts the viewing assembly through which an object is viewed, as well as the usual flat mirror providing a viewing path extending between the viewing assembly and the primary mirror at the base of the telescope, and a rotatable mounting for the nose which enables the viewing assembly to be repositioned for ease of use with rotation of the primary mirror at the base of the telescope about the polar axis of the telescope.
Anther feature and object is the incorporation in a telescope including a rotatable nose, an annular mounting frame providing the rotatable mounting for the nose, and truss rods supporting the mounting frame on the base of the telescope, this base mounting the primary mirror of the telescope. The connection of one set of ends of these truss rods with the annular mounting frame which mounts the nose is an adjustable one, which accommodates change of the focal length in the telescope. The mounting of the opposite ends of these rods with the base of the telescope preferably includes snap-fitting indent-detent means promoting ease of disassembly of the telescope.
A further feature of the telescope assembly of the invention is the provision of a ring as part of the support for the telescope which is rotatable about a polar axis. Thus, the ring is rotatably mounted on a stand in the assembly, with a motor-driven drive roller mounted on the stand co-actible with the ring to produce movement of the ring and movement of the telescope about the polar axis. Movement of the telescope about a declination axis is provided by rotatably supporting the telescope on the ring through means provided at diametrically opposite portions of the ring which rotatably support the base of the telescope.
The telescope assembly of the invention further includes a stand which includes two frames, namely a ground-supported frame which may include legs and which actually rests on the ground. Adjustably mounted on this ground-supported frame is what is referred to herein as a subframe, which provides support for the ring described, and through the ring the telescope which is supported on the ring.